


Appetiser

by blankpaige



Series: GuGu Mature [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, R18, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaige/pseuds/blankpaige
Summary: Gusion’s jealousy made him hungry. Good thing Guinevere is with him.





	Appetiser

Ofcourse he’s jealous. 

She’s been talking to that lad for 5 minutes and he’s obviously playing dumb so he can check out her legs. Her gorgeous, smooth, supple legs which he loves to grip whenever he slams into her but that’s besides the point. The stranger’s into her, she’s being oblivious about it and it’s his job as her lover (He smirks at the thought) to keep the flies away.

Gusion slowly makes his way towards his lovely girlfriend while staring daggers( though he wished they were actual daggers) at the man.

“Anything we can help you with” he asks as he slowly slide his arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

“Ma Chèri, this gentleman was asking for my recommendations for the perfect cake for his wife” she tells him.

Gusion’s eyes immediately landed on the man’s bare fingers. (Married my ass)  
Gusion gives the man an irritated smile.

“Well then, we have to get going and I hope you find the right cake for your... ‘wife’” he tells the man as he slowly pulls out his dagger from the side, a small warning to the wandering eye. 

The man swallowed, hurriedly thanked them and went on his way, shaking.

Gusion smirked and returned his dagger to it’s holster. A few seconds later, he feels a pinch on his cheek.

“I knew what you were doing.”   
“Well, he was checking you out...” he tells her as he tightens his hold on her waist.

“Such a jealous man.” She smirks.

Gusion scoffed “I’m not a jealous man because I know you’re not one with the wandering eyes, I’m just... protective of my beloved.”

“Uh..huh” she tiptoes and places a small peck on his lips.

“I’m hungry...” he tells her.

“I’m not.” She replies

“Let’s take a detour... I need to eat.”

“Alright.”

With that they walked off.

Gusion gently guides Guinevere along the market sliding his hand from her waist to holding her hand.

“I know a great place to eat.” He says.  
They slowly found themselves at the side of a closed off restaurant.

Guinevere glares at him.

“I thought you said you were hungry”  
Gusion smirks “ I am.”

Without warning he lifts Guinevere into his arms and breaks into the restaurant.

“Gusion! This is illegal!”  
“If we get caught.”

Guinevere becomes silent as soon as she saw the inside. It was beautiful. The chandeliers were full of aurora borealis crystals and the room was hand painted to resemble a snowy mountain side view. 

Everything was bright in color save for the mahogany tables covered in thick blankets.

“It’s beautiful but why is it closed?” She asks him.

“The owner went on a 6 month vacation. Why he closed it I have no idea.”

Gusion walks to a nearby table and pulls off the sheet while carrying Guinevere. He gently places her down on the table and kneels.

“Gusion, what in heavens are you doing?”

Gusion smirks. 

“I’m hungry”

He slowly slides his hand inside her thighs earning him a hitched breath from Guinevere. (Thank Lord for her dress design)

“Not.here.” She tells him, blood rushing to face and heat to her stomach.

He ignores her and gently slides her legs open.

“Gusion!” 

He places a finger on his lips playfully, telling her to be quiet. He slides the finger back into her thighs, leaving feathery touches along the way until it meets the fabric of her underwear.

“Bon appetit, ma belle?” He turns to her blushing face. 

“Okay.” She agrees as she opens her legs wider, giving him a full view too late to back off now.”

He removes the glove from his hand and with his fingers, gently traces the outline her entrance.

The fact that her underwear is so thin helps a lot. He can feel the muscles on her thighs tighten as she tries to readjust herself.

“I’m sorry.” He tells her.  
“Sorry-...!”

Guinevere finds herself laying face up on the table with Gusion on top of her.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of you with another man.”

She playfully smacks him on the shoulder. “You idiot!”

Gusion retreats from his position back to kneeling infront of her. Taking a dagger from his holster, he cuts the fabric of her panties leaving her completely bare in front of him.

“My second favorite view.” He tells her before inserting his finger inside of her while his thumb plays with her clitoris. 

“Gusion! A warning... would be... nice...”  
He just smirks and pulls his finger out tasting her liquid.

“You are delicious as always...”  
He finds her quiet, embarrassed self adorable. 

“I can’t wait.”  
He places his head between her legs and starts licking her.

The feeling of his hot tongue at her entrance sends chills all over her body as she tries her best not to close her legs together.

Gusion flicks her clitoris with his tongue playfully, trying to get a reaction out of her. A moans escapes her lips. ‘Perfect’

He covers her entrance with his mouth, sliding his tongue inside. He feels her body twitch. He removes his mouth and starts licking her, making loud slurping noises as he drinks the flowing juices.

“Gus...ion...”

He continues licking her insides while playing with her clitoris earning satisfied moans from her mouth. This goes on for a few minutes before her body starts shaking.

“I’m...”


End file.
